Spiraling out of Control
by muzic-wolf
Summary: Many years later, the events of what happened in Seattle are forgotten and people go on with their lives. But now, Bree will discover what happened in Seattle was not a one time thing. Its happening again and she has to face her romantic problems along the way. There's also a secret buried beneath the rubble... and its not the crystal.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Story

**A/N: So, this is my first fanfiction. If I get something wrong please feel free to tell me but be patient, I'm still learning. **

**Anway, hope you enjoy the story. **

"Its your fault that she's gone. Now you're betraying me as well." The words cut me like a knife and fresh tears sprung into my eyes. Do something. Don't let him talk to you like that. My hand clenched into a fist at my side and I didn't even realize it. I didn't care anymore. "You don't know me! You just want to send me off because you I'm not your daughter. You think if I leave you'll just forget. But my mom is never coming back, no matter what you do. She never loved you as much as she loved my real father!" I was shocked by my own words and so was he, only he got over the shock faster. He slapped me and the contact immediately made my cheek turn red and anger boil inside me. Suddenly, he flew across the room and hit the wall. My anger faded and raw horror filled me. What had I done?

Hold up. Before I get to far into my story, let me backtrack about 5 months. Wouldn't want to leave everyone hanging, would I? So, my name is Bree Summers and I live in Santa Cruz, California, by the beach and the boardwalk. I'm 16 years old and a junior in high school. I know, I'm like a baby. But I skipped 10th grade, so deal with it. I have mid-back length light brown hair and tan skin because of the sun. I'm 5'8", 95 pounds, and I have... unique eyes. One green and one blue, and its not like they're both light colors so its hard to tell. No, I would never get that lucky. One is bright green and the other is bright blue. I'm antisocial, partly because of my dysfunctional family and partly because I'm just not a people person, mostly because of my age and eye color.

When I was six my mother died in a car accident. I was in the car with her, but I survived. As far as I'm concerned I should have died too, and I don't think anyone would have cared if I had died. My father is a police officer and he's never home. I doubt its just because of work. After my mom died he barely spoke to me. Something has changed and I don't know what. Isn't stuff like that supposed to bring a father and daughter closer together? Is it wrong that I think he should want to protect me more, because I'm all he has left and vice versa. I guess that's all just in my head.

On top of all that, my best friend Adam left me for the popular group on the first day of Junior year. He's 6'2" has black hair and blue eyes. Plus he's the quarterback on the football team (Which is why so many girls are attracte to him. *and hes the only football player I will ever like, if I may add that... Or so I thought). A lot of girls used to look at him but I never noticed his looks. I had been friends with him since I was born, so he was like my older brother. Anyway, he was a year ahead of me in school so he wasn't expecting me in his grade level. It didn't matter because he was already one of them. I realized that was why he hadn't hung out with me at all during the summer. At school no one would talk to me and I was isolated. The loner. After a while, I didn't mind it that I was completely alone. Until one day when the populars, more specifically Adam, thought it would be fun to mess with me. Something happened that would change my life forever, as if I wasn't already weird enough. You thought I was gonna spill the whole story right now, didn't you? If you wanna know, then you gotta keep reading. See you at the end, if you think you can make it...

**A/N: Okay, there it is. Leave a comment, tell me what you thought and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1 and Already Falling

**A/N: Alright, so here is chapter 2. I changed some details in chapter 1 because I read over it and it didn't really make sense. So, if you've already ready, take a sec to look back. **

**Btw, I might do more than 1 character POV but I haven't decided yet.**

**Thanks! =D**

**P.S.- This chapter is long because the last one was so short. **

_*5 months earlier*_

**Bree's POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

I groaned in frustration at the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the Off button and laid back down in bed, staring at the ceiling. _First day of school. _My stomach churned at the thought. I was only 16 and going into junior year. _At least I'll get to see Adam. I haven't seen him in forever. I guess he was just busy. _I sighed but I still felt sick. I've been an outcast for my whole life (you know, except for the fact that I have Adam.) Now I was just going to be messed with more because I skipped a grade.

Supposedly, freshman year is supposed to be the hardest but it was so easy it was almost fun. So I skipped Sophmore year and went right to Junior year. Sometimes I wish life was easier and people were more mature. I mean, do the jocks and cheerleaders really need to pick on the smart kids or the "band nerds". (I'm not saying all schools are like this. I'm just fortunate enough to have gotten the one school that is bias like that.)

_Well, might as well get up. _I thought with a sigh as I walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed in a simply dark purple v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, and hooded pleather jacket. (Yes, I like black and dark colors. But growing up with a guy for a best friend will do that to you. Besides that, I _hate _shopping, make-up, fashion, etc.) Speaking of which... I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Adam.

**Bree: **_Hey, are you ready for school?_

I put my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs. The house was silent and my dad's car keys were gone. He never even says bye to me before he leaves anymore. In fact, the last time he said more than 5 words to me in a row was... before mom died. I shook the thought away and grabbed the keys to my white 1978 Jeep. (The only reason I have a car or a drivers licence is because my dad is a police officer and he leaves to word early so he can't drive me in the morning, and school is too far away to walk. I used to get rides from Adam but my dad doesn't like him so as soon as I turned 16 he took me to get my drivers licence and my car. Which I love, btw.)

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

I smiled and pulled out my phone, opening the text from Adam.

**Adam: **_yup_

I raised an eyebrow at my phone. One word?

**Bree: **_wat, no energy this morning? ;P_

...

**Adam: **_had last min. football practice yesterday_

There was football practice yesterday? Huh... Well, he wouldn't lie to me so I shrugged.

**Bree: **_oh, well I hve a surprise 4 u._

**Adam: **_Oh...ok_

I sighed at his lack of enthusiasm and grabbed my(you guessed it) _black _backpack, walking out the front door. I locked it behind me and when I got to my car I threw my bag in the passenger seat. The radio turned on, and "Remember When by Chris Wallace" came threw the speakers. I smiled and pulled out of my driveway, and started to sing along:

_So can we push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest!,  
Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
Oh we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all  
Do you remember when..._

_I'm hanging by a thread,  
I'm tearing at the seams,  
Holding on to what we used to be! and I should let you go...  
But I just won't give up up up up up up up!_

Push push push rewind,  
Go go back in time,  
When we were kids sneaking bottles of wine,  
Take take take me back, I wanna go back,  
Back to what we had! Do you remember when we started this mess,  
My heart was beating out of my chest

_Remember when we stole your dad's car,  
I never thought we'd take it that far,  
And we were flying so high, yeah partners in crime,  
So why'd we ever say good bye?,  
Remember when we, when we, had it all!  
Do you remember when?_

The radio station went into the talk show for most of the ride to school but I didn't mind it. After a while it started another song and I sang quietly while I drove.

"Paradise by Coldplay"

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach so_  
_She ran away in her sleep_  
_And dreamed of_  
_Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise_  
_Every time she closed her eyes_

_When she was just a girl_  
_She expected the world_  
_But it flew away from her reach_  
_And the bullets catch in her teeth_  
_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_  
_The wheel breaks the butterfly_  
_Every tear a waterfall_  
_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes_  
_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

_And dreams of_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_She'd dream of_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

_La-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_La-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la_  
_And so lying underneath those stormy skies_  
_She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"_

_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_This could be_  
_Para-para-paradise_  
_Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh_

The song ended and I pulled into the parking lot. _Well, here's goes nothing... _i thought as my stomach twisted again. I parked my car and jumped out, walking towards the front office. I got my schedule, avoiding the accusing gaze of the woman behind the desk. Is it so hard to belive that I skipped a grade? I sighed after I left and began to look for my home room. I already knew my way around school from freshman year. I found it quickly and walked in, handing my letter to the teacher explaining my grade skip. He simply smiled and handed me back the paper.

"Bree?" I knew the voice in an instant and my smile grew 3 times bigger. I turned around to meet Adam's shocked face. "Hey look at that. It's the kill-joy. Surprise! I skipped a grade." His expression changed from one of shock to confusion to... horror and my smile disappeared. "Whats wrong?" I asked suddenly nervous. Then there were footsteps behind me and I turned around. "Hey Adam." said a guy in a group of 4 guys and 4 girls (I'm guessing football players and cheerleaders.) The guy in front looked down at me. _Literally._ Adam was 6'2" so this guy had to be the same height, if not a little taller. (Well, all of them were taller than me but you get what I mean.)

"Is there a reason you're in my way?" I took a step back from him and bumped into Adam, making one of the girls giggle. _Seriously..._ I looked back at Adam, silently asking him to explain who I was. "Adam, do you know this loser?" My eyes widened but Adam's expression had become emotionless and a smirk crept onto his face. _What the..._ "Nah, just some girl." With that heart crushing statement he pushed past me and the group walked to the back of the class. I think I heard Adam say "Did you see her eyes? What a freak." I clenched my jaw shut to stop the oncoming tears. Adam knew how insecure I was about my eyes. So when did he stop being my best friend?

_Uh...I'm sorry. Did i miss something?_

**A/N: So there it is. Hope you liked it. I'm hoping now that you kind of get the flow of the story then there will be some reviews. Anyway, I need to study for an exam this week so I'll try to have the next chapter up this weekend. That is... if I get an idea. Also, everything I'm writing is relevant. This is a Chronicle fanfic so it is about Chronicle. I'm getting there. So be patient with me.**

**Btw, don't forget to follow and favorite. :3**

**~ Muzic-wolf 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Who Needs Emotions Anyway

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know, I'm early. But I didn't have much homework (Its a miracle) and I figured I'd write. I don't have much to say for this chapter besides this:**

**I got 2 reviews yesterday and I was smiling so much my mouth hurt. So yeah, hope you like this chapter.**

**Bree POV**

The late bell rang and I quickly took my seat. And of course the only open seats were in the back of the classroom so I had to walk past Adam and his "crew". Not that I'm complaining. I mean, at least I'm not sitting in front of them where they can stare at me the whole time. I sit in the back corner of the room and lean back in my chair. Every once in a while I stole a glance at Adam but he didn't look at me for the rest of class.

Thankfully, the bell rang and I stood up slowly, not wanting to be the first one out. After Adam and his gang left I walked out of the room. "Bree?" I stopped and looked at my teacher, whos name is Mr. Willis. "Yes?" he hesitated before continuing. "Don't let people bring you down okay?" I knew what he was talking about. "I'm fine." I said softly and walked out of class. I stopped at my locker and quickly grabbed my English textbook. I was worrying the whole way to class but when I got there I sighed in relief and the fact that I didn't see anyone I knew. The rest of the day was pretty much uneventful. All of my classes were advanced (duh).

So here I was, going to my 6th period, which was music. But what sucks is that school was the one place I would go to get away from my problems, and now I had to deal with them at school too. _I don't understand... That couldn't have been Adam. Well, obviously it was. But...why? _Of course the answer was plain and simple. Adam was a football player; my school was bias. Football players and cheerleaders = bullies. Simple as that. Just the thought made my stomach flip. I walked into class and stopped for a second. _Renovation much?_ There was a recording studio in to the right and to the left was a large desk. The chairs which were arranged in a semi-cirle on the back wall of the class and a podium facing the chairs and I sat in one in the back, behind some kids that were already there.

_Mr. Smith._ Well, I assumed that's the teachers name since it was written in huge letters on the white-board behind the podium. (Guess what his first name was?) The teacher walked up to the podium. He looked way to young to be a teacher at all. Guess the old music teacher quit...

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Smith, and before you ask, no, my first name is not John." (ha! you probably guessed that, didn't you? Gotcha) The room was silent. Guess that wasn't funny... or wasn't supposed to be funny. "This class is _not_ a free period. This class is to learn to enhance your musical skills. If you were expecting an easy A, you can leave now." No one moved and the room was dead silent. "Also, I do not tolerate-" The door burst open my heart sunk when Adam came in. "Sorry I'm late." A group of girls giggled and I rolled my eyes. "Well, Mr.?" he paused and Adam looked at him. "Brooks." he said and took a seat in the front row. I was both disappointed and relieved he hadn't seen me yet. "Well, Mr. Brooks. I was just about to the rule of attendence, and how I do not tolerate tardiness." Adam didn't say anything and he continued. "Last, the school does not allow phones in class but will turn a blind eye. Be warned that if someone comes in and you get caught, I will not go down with you."

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

I pulled my phone out and for a moment I thought I'd read the screen wrong. But who else would text me?

**Adam: **_cn I talk to u after class?_

I looked up and saw Adam looking at me. I couldn't keep eye contact with him.

**Bree: **_bout what?_

**Adam:** _I know ur mad._

**Bree:** _wht on earth would give u that idea?_

**Adam:** _plz. just let me explain_

I shook my head and put my phone back in my pocket. I knew Adam was looking at me but for right now I didn't care. If he thought sorry was going to fix this, he was wrong. I spent the rest of class counting the dots on the ceiling. (No seriously. I leaned back in my chair and counted the dots on the ceiling. I started to get bored after about a thousand.) Anway, the bell rang and I walked out with the crowd, successful in my plan at avoiding Adam. I got in my car and drove home.

Now, before you go off on me for being so chill all day about Adam, let me just say that I'm pretty emotionally detached. My mother died and _I was in the car._ So where's one truck-load of guilt (because I feel like I should have died too). My father blames me and he won't speak to me. That just adds to my guilt. Plus the sadness and heartache that comes with being unloved and unwanted. So, when my best friend deserted me, it was just icing on the cake. Sometimes I wish I could feel somethin besides pain but I guess the universe just hates me like that.

I pulled into the driveway and to no surprise, it was empty. Another day of having the house to myself. It didn't even bother me. I was so sick of being sad and depressed. _Who needs emotions anyway?_ So with that thought I walked inside and locked the door behind me.

_If Adam doesn't care than neither will I._

**A/N: So...yeah. Its more of a filler than anything else. So if you haven't already, favorite and follow my story. Here's some things to think about if you plan on reviewing:**

**- How do you feel about what Adam is doing? Is popularity and an imae worth loosing your best friend?**

**- How do you feel about the fact that Bree has decided to become emotionless? Do you think she'll be able to stay emotionless?**

**Last question:**

**- How much do you hate me right now? I mean, I felt bad for Bree. I almost wanted to change the chapter. But I must create suspense. Hehe... :D**

**Thats all.**

**- muzic-wolf 3**


	4. Chapter 4: One Mistake After Another

**A/N: I'm back. I lied. I was only gonna post one chapter today but I got excited and wrote another chapter. This chapter is all about Adam. I fast-forwarded some in order to save time. Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. Your all going to hate me (and Adam) after this but I hope you like it anyway. :D Happy reading. (this chapter is a bit short)**

_*2 months later*_

**Adam's POV**

Bree is... different now. She isn't the same soft spoken girl I grew up with. _I did __not __do that... did I?_ Oh god, I did. It was my fault she'd changed. I shook my head. Whatever. I don't care about her anymore. I glanced back at her from my seat despite my thoughts. She was just sitting there listening to her i-pod, _while the teacher was speaking. _I looked back up at Mr. Wllis and noticed he kept looking back at Bree. He hadn't even known her that long and already he knew something was wrong.

I mean, it wasn't an instantaneous change. First she just started wearing black eye shadow and eye liner. It made her eyes... less bright and happy. I missed that about her. She was never happy anymore; never smiled. She doesn't wear colors anymore either. Everything was black. I wondered if she ever even talked anymore. Her father never talked to her; I knew that much. Then she started showing up to class late, even music, which she loved. She'd already gotten detention from Mr. Smith twice.

"So what do you think Adam?" I shook my head and looked at Jason, one of my friends (football player of course. In fact, everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer. "About what?" Jason sighed and Angel (cheerleader) leaned back in her chair, which was next to her boyfriend, Demetri's. (They're all football players and cheerleaders. There, time saved.) On top of the fact that I hadn't heard a thing they said, I also didn't notice that Mr. Willis had stopped talking.

"About having a bonfire over winter break. My parents are letting me borrow their beach house and it has its own private part of the beach." Melissa said, a little too over eager. _This girl was not going to give up was she? _I shrugged. "Sounds good." The group went silent and I looked at them. "What?" Angel was the first to speak (she was also the most fearless). "You keep thinking about that freak and it's getting really annoying." She stated simply, looking me dead in the eyes. I froze, wondering if I'd been that noticable. _Great, how am I going to cover this up... __tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock... Lightbulb!_

"I'm just thinking of some way we can prank her. You know, humiliate her so she'll know to stay out of our way." I said, praying they wouldn't agree. But then the group burst into smiles and my heart sunk. "Great idea." said Alice (Jason's gf), "But how should we do that." Again we were consumed in silence and I held onto the hope that they would drop it. "Oh," said Melissa and all my hopes flew out the window. "How about we let her into the group. Adam, you can "be in a relationship with her," she said making air quotes and I didn't miss the disgust in her voice. "We make her feel like she's one of us and that she belongs then drop her on her butt in public. Oh! Even better, at the bonfire, we spill everything." Jason nodded slowly but the whole thing made me sick. "It can't be me." I said, too quickly and everyone turned to stare. _Excuse...excuse... oh. _"She knows me. If I do it she'll know something is up. What about you Jason. You can make a big show of dumping Alice." she made a humph sound and I turned to glare at her. "Anyway, you make a _show _of dumping her and then go to Bree, telling her your sick of the populars or some BS like that." Jason's smile grew wider. _Oh god... What have I done?_

"So its settled." said Jason and Alice slumped in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "Aw, come on babe. Don't get mad at me. Its not real." Alice exhaled loudly. "I know. Just the thought of you being with _her_ for 3 months makes me want to hurl. I mean, look at her." I wanted to snap at Alice for speaking about Bree like that but I bit my tongue. Angel shook her head. "Get over yourself Alice." she said and looked back at me. Her icy blue eyes were on fire. "So, what dirt do you have on her?" Everyone turned to listen and I mentally kicked myself for ever bringing this. But I forced myself to buck up and told them everything.

**A/N: DUN...DUN...DUN! Omg, okay, so here it is. Do you hate me yet. Huh? huh? huh?**

**lol, hope you enjoyed. Can't wait til summer. I'm not going to do anything except read and write. Yaaaaaay!**

**(hope you liked it cuz I blew off English hw for you guys.)**

**- muzic-wolf 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Something Different

**A/N: O...M...G... I am so happy I'm finally done with the stress of AP testing. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I apologize if some of you are getting impatient but its gonna take me a little bit to actually bring in the story. But don't worry, its coming. So... enjoy the chapter.**

*1 week later*

**Bree's POV**

I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed my bag from the passenger seat. I stepped out and walked towards the front door. A group of freshman quieted as I passed and another stepped out of my way. I guess I looked pretty scary... or maybe I just looked depressed. Either way, no one said anything to me as I passed. But hey, its pretty easy to be an emotionless _rock _when no one cares about you. (I'm not exaggerating here either. Literally _no one _cares.) I stopped at my locker and not 5 seconds later a stream of students were running down the hall. _Just can't get enough of the drama... _I sighed. Unfortunately, home room was in the direction of the fight.

As soon as I got close enough I heard the yelling. If it had been a fight there wouldn't be any yelling, just gasps from the crowd as someone took a punch of shouts as girls grabbed onto each others hair (Why do girls always go for the hair?)

"- about you is so conceited!" I steadily worked my way to the front of the crowd. It was one of the guys from Adam's group. (not the one who called me a loser. That would be... Alec.) "I am not! Why are you so bull-headed Jason!" The girl screamed back at him. It was his girlfriend Alice. (I was ashamed that I knew all their names...) He groaned. "I'm bull-headed. All you care about is how many guys are looking at you." Her eyes widened and so did mine. _Is he serious? _"I have never looked at another guy." She said, and he rolled his eyes. "Oh please, that is such a lie. I've seen you looking at other guys, _while you were with me._" She had tears in her eyes now and I almost felt bad. I guess I would if she hadn't been one of the ones who stole my best friend.

"I love you Jason. Why can't you believe that?" he shook his head in disgust. "I'm so sick of the way you treat me and everyone else like dirt. You need to get over yourself." He said and I looked between them silently. The crowd was completely silent. "Forget it Alice. We're done." With that, Jason turned and pushed his way through the crowd. Alice stayed frozen for a moment, probably still processing what happened. Then she ran, pushing her way through the crowd. Three more girls pushed their way through the crowd after her.

The crowd slowly dissipated after that and I walked to class. Of course, the classroom was so silent you could hear a pin drop and the tension could have been cut with a knife. For the first time in a little over 2 months, Adam looked at me. It was only a second but it made me hurt all over again. I walked by him and I could feel his gaze, and then it was gone. I silently looked for a seat and realized with dismay that the only seat was next to Jason.

He didn't look at me the whole class period and I was glad. Then out of nowhere a piece of paper appeared on my desk. I guess I was so zoned out that I didn't notice Jason reach over and place in it on my desk. I glanced at him but he wasn't looking at me. I considered just throwing it back and glaring it at him. But instead, curiosity got the better of me and I opened it.

(_Bree_ and _**Jason**_)

_**I'm sorry for everything**_

I just stared at it blankly for a moment. I guess I just should have torn it up but for some reason I was compelled to answer.

_does it matter?_

I dropped it on his desk and he paused a moment before picking it up. He tapped his pencil against his desk for a moment before scribbling something on the paper and passing it back.

_**yes, it does. we had no right to do anything we did**_

_but you still did. doesn't fix anything_

_**I know. but I'm still sorry, and I'd let to get to know you better...**_

I gaped at the words and then realized what I was doing and shut my mouth. My head whipped towards Jason so fast that I almost got whiplash. He looked back and me and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his gaze. He looked so guilty, but also..._hopeful_? The only thing that pulled me from my thoughts was the sound of the bell; signaling the end of home room. Jason and I stood up at the same time, almost smashing into each other. "Sorry..." I mumbled but he caught my hand and I froze, looking back at him.

"Jason, I don't know if I can trust you." He sighed and let go of my hand. He ran a hand through his hair and I found myself watching him. _Stop it. What the heck is wrong with me? _I thought as he gathered his thoughts. Then he continued. "I know. I'm just asking for a chance." I stared at him for half a second before looking away. "I need to go..." I practically whispered before turning and walking out of class.

So, just like that, my life when from an insane disaster to just plain crazy. I couldn't believe it. I mean, if I said Jason wasn't attractive I'd be lying. But he was still a popular...

_But that's just the thing... What if Jason has changed?_

**A/N: Alrighty then. So I don't have much to say besides don't forget to review and favorite my story. Thanks a million. **

**- muzic-wolf 3**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions, Decisions

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short because its just sort of a filler for the next chapter. The next chapter will be more intersting. But hope you enjoy this one anyway. **

**Adam's POV**

I was regretting my decision to let Jason go through with the plan. In fact, the moment I woke up I knew I was going to tell him to forget it. But I was a day late and a dollar short. Jason had already made a scene of dumping Alice in front of _everyone._ Well, everyone that cared, and apparently Bree was one of those people.

I don't even remember getting to home room but somehow I did. I was conflicted as I watched Bree and Jason pass a note. _Like she's going to fall for him that easily. Come on Jason, you can do better than a note. _

But the thing is. I didn't know her anymore. I saw the look on her face when she realized Jason had _changed_ and dumped Alice. She was going to fall for it, and if she wasn't already broken, then she was going to be. _Who cares. She's just a freak. _One side of my brain(the popular side) kept saying, but the other side(the "Bree's best friend" side) was saying something more like this: _Don't let them do this to her Adam. She's your best friend. _

Do you want to know the really _really _sad part in all of this though? The popular side of my brain had taken complete control. I didn't care about Bree anymore. The old Adam was gone, and he was never coming back.

**Bree's POV**

The events of the school day (Well, mostly home room) took a lot out of me. I'm so glad it was Friday because I don't think I could force myself to see Jason again so soon. The note was burning a hole in my pocket but I refused to acknowledge it. But no matter how hard I tried, that same thought kept racing through my mind. _What if Jason has changed? _

So, imagine my surprise when I came home to see that my dad was actually there. He walked up to me with a smile on his face and hugged me, just like he used to. He took one look at my expression and asked what was wrong, just like any caring parent would do.

Nah, I got home and the house was silent and dark. I walked up to my room and dropped by bag on the floor, my mind racing. (What, you thought I was serious? Then you obviously have _not_ been paying attention to my life story.)

The sound of a car engine pulled me from my thoughts and i walked over to my window. Sitting on the curb was a black Mustang GT convertible. Guess who was sitting in the drivers seat. Yeah...

I opened my window and leaned out. Jason looked up and me and smiled. "Did you follow me home." I called out to him and his smile didn't even falter. "So what if I did. Would you have given me your address if I asked?" I stared at him for a moment. Well, you have to admit, he got me on that one. I wouldn't give him, or any of the other populars, my address in a million years.

"Why are you here?" I asked, avoiding his question. "To ask you on a date." He stated simply. My eyes widened, and my response came without permission. "I don't date populars." I said back. Though the answer came without my permission, I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. "Ouch. That hurts Bree. Did you not see my whole display this morning?" he asked and I sighed. "Yes, unfortunately..." I mumbled, quiet enough that he didn't hear. "Just come with me Bree." I bit my lip, and against my better judgement I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But you're not going to tell me where we're going are you?" He knew that I already knew the answer but he told me anyway. "Nope. Now get down here and get in the car." I didn't say anything as I closed my window and went downstairs.

I gripped the door knob and took a deep breath. _God, please don't let me regret this decision... _I thought before opening the door. There weren't any cameras or people yelling "Gotcha!" so I took that as a good sign and walked towards the car. I got in and Jason pulled away from my house. My life was so out of control right now and I wished above everything that I had made the right choice in saying yes.

**A/N: So there you have it. Here's a few questions:**

**- What do you think of Adam's mind set right now? **

**- What's your opinion about Bree and her life?**

**- How do you think Jason is going to react when he actually learns about Bree's past? Will he even care enough to stop what he's doing?**

**So, review and I'll see y'all later. Peace**

**- muzic-wolf 3**


	7. Chapter 7: Can This Be Real?

**A/N: This story is going to go by very fast if I keep posting so often. But I hope you guys are enjoying it. Btw, I have a new Romeo and Juliet fanfic- "Over and Over"- up so take a look if your interested. Well, that's all, enjoy the chapter.**

**Bree's POV**

The ride to... where ever we were going, was silent. Jason didn't say anything. I guess he was waiting for me to ask where we were going but why would I do that when I already knew the answer. So there I was, staring at the passing scenery as he drove. Then finally he spoke. "You're making me feel like a bad person Bree."

I turned to look at him. "How?" Okay, so maybe I was being a little rude but can you blame me? "It kind of feels like you're just going along with this because you don't have anything else better to do. You know I wasn't forcing you to come." I sighed and played gold band/ring on my finger. (There's a story behind that but I'm not going to go into it right now.) Jason glanced over at me but didn't ask. _At least he knows when to keep his questions to himself..._

"Sorry..." I said quietly, not looking at him. "I just have a hard time trusting people." Jason was silent for a long time. "I'm sorry about what Adam did." I froze, and not knowing what else to do, I shrugged. "Does it matter. I've been alone for most of my life. Whats one more person who doesn't care."

Jason pulled into a parking space. The first thing I saw was the roller coaster. _The Boardwalk..._ I hadn't even noticed when he pulled into the parking lot. He killed the engine and turned to look at me. "Forget him. Just forget everyone today, okay?" Normally I would have fired back some sarcastic remark but I found myself nodding. "Alright, let's go then." he said and pulled out his phone. "Just gotta tell my mom where I am. You know how parents are." My throat closed up but I smiled anyway. _Actually I have no idea..._

**Adam's POV**

I was just laying on my bed staring at the ceiling when my phone vibrated on my desk. I groaned and got up to find a text from Jason. My heart fell into my stomach and for a moment I didn't want to open it. But I did because obviously the popular part of me was still in control.

**Jason:** _get to the boardwalk now. man I thought you said she would be hard to convince_

I thought she would, but like I said, she wasn't the same girl I grew up with. We had both changed. _Well, there's only one way that I can go without looking suspicious..._

**Adam: **hey, what r u doing?

**Melissa: **_nothin'. whats up?_

I was going to regret this...

**Adam: **_do you want to go to the boardwalk?_

I could practically hear her screaming... She's such a drama queen.

**Melissa: **_really? sure, I'd love to_

**Adam: **_k. I'll be there in 10_

And let the nightmare begin...

**Bree's POV**

"So. What do you want to do first?" Jason asked as we walked in and I shrugged as if it didn't matter. But it did. I had so many memories here of my family when it was still whole. "I haven't been here in years." Jason looked at me, confused. "How can you live in Santa Cruz and not come to the boardwalk?" I shrugged again because I didn't want to answer truthfully. "Never had a reason to." Jason took my hand in his and I felt my cheeks get hot.

"Well now you have a reason." He said and I smiled shyly. "By the way, I liked it better when you didn't wear so much make-up. It hides your eyes." I looked at the ground and he stopped walking. "Hey, whats wrong? That was a compliment you know." I silently played the my ring, which was on the hand he wasn't holding. "I know. But my eyes are just... unnatural. People have made fun of me my whole life. I guess I finally just started to believe they were a bad thing." I said and looked back up at him.

"Don't be ashamed of them. They're unique and they're beautiful. You're beautiful." I could help it. I blushed again. _There is no way this is an act._ "Oh, its them." My blood ran cold. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around and there was Adam, and Melissa was hanging off his arm. My stomach churned. Just the thought of them together made me sick. Jason let go of my hand and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I'm not going to lie, it was comforting.

Jason barely acknowledged them. "Oh, hey." He said, then walked past them. At least he wasn't going to pick a fight. That was the last thing I needed. "She freaks me out. What is up with her eyes." Melissa said as we walked by them. Comments like that don't hurt as much as they used to. But they still stung.

_*Time-skip*_

"That was the most fun I've had in forever." I said as we walked along the beach. It was getting darker now and the sun was setting over the ocean. (Total Kodak moment.) "I'm glad you had fun." I smiled and nodded. Jason had gone back to holding my hand I was playing with my ring again, but it was out of habit now. Not because I was nervous.

"Bree?" I looked up at him. "Whats up?" He looked like he was torn between asking a question and saying nevermind. "Why do you wear that ring?" My smile disappeared and I sighed. "I'm sorry Bree. I just ruined it didn't?" I shrugged and wondered if I should tell him. Guess I might as well. "It's fine... It was my mothers. Its pretty much the only thing I have left of her." _because my father burned all the pictures... _

Jason was silent and I stopped walking. "Whats wrong?" I asked and he looked down at me. "Everyone messed with you all those years, and you just took it without saying anything. Then you best friend turned against you and joined in on the tormenting." I was uncomfortable with this conversation but I spoke anyway. "Mind over matter Jason. If you don't mind it doesn't matter. Eventually I just stopped listening. No one really cared so I just shut myself out."

"That's just the thing Bree. You shouldn't have had to be alone. There should have been someone there to stand up for you. What about your father?" He said, and I guess he realized his mistake by the expression on my face. He stepped closer and wiped a tear off my cheek. _Oh god...I'm crying._ "I'm so sorry Bree. I didn't mean to..." I shook my head. "You're right though. He should have been there. But he wasn't. After my mom died he wouldn't talk to me... or even look at me." He stayed silent.

I took a deep breath, then continued. "I was in the car with my mother when she died. My father blames we for the car accident. He blames me for her death. I was six years old." Jason pulled me into his arms and I realized I was shaking. "I should have died with her. It isn't fair that I lived." Jason hugged me tighter. "Don't think like that Bree. It wasn't your fault." It was silent for a while. "Come on...lets get you home."

_Well, imagine that. I spill my whole life story to a __popular__ and instantly they just want to get rid of me. I'm a useless freak. I'm broken and no one is ever going to be able to fix me._

**Adam's POV**

My heart broke as I watched Bree. Oh course Melissa was completely oblivious to the fact that I was watching her. All she cared about was the fact that I had finally noticed her. Which couldn't be farther from the truth. I couldn't care less, and I don't even feel bad about that. Melissa is the kind of girl who would knock down everyone in her way to get what she wants. She's had her eyes on me since freshman year... _when I was still friends with Bree._

_Did I really leave Bree for this?_

**_A/N: So here it is. Adam is starting to come out of his popularity haze. What do you think about Jason?_**

**_-muzic-wolf 3_**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion and Regret

**A/N: Finally... It's the weekend. I get to do whatever I want. Yeah...no. I have to go to a car wash tomorrow, and I have an extra credit project to work on. Well, besides that I'm going to be reading Nevermore and posting on my fanfictions. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's the longest so far.**

**Bree's POV**

On the way back to my house, the tension in the car was so thick you could cut it with a knife. He pulled into my driveway and killed the engine. I was afraid to move. He didn't say anything and I had to look over at him to make sure he was still breathing.

"So...bye." I said and reached for the door handle. I'll admit; I hesitated to see if he would stop me and it hurt like heck when he didn't. As soon as I got out he started the car, but didn't drive away until I was in the house. I instantly wish that he'd come in with me.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" My blood froze in my veins. Fan-freaking-tastic. The one day I'm out is the day he decides to come home early, and apparently the day he decides to start caring. _What the heck do you care anyway? _I felt like saying but bit my tongue.

"Out." I said instead and it only fueled his rage. "With who?" I bit my lip and shrugged, looking at the floor. "No one."

"Don't lie to me Bree. Your car was in the driveway when I got home." Dang it... I didn't even get the chance to answer because he continued. "I can't believe after all I've done to raise you, you don't even have the decency to tell me where you are." _Woah...hold up. Did I miss something here?_ Suddenly my confusion turned to boiling anger.

"You have no right to criticize me." I said, suprising us both. "I don't see you for months at a time. Now you're back and you think you can tell me what to do." Something inside me was screaming at me to stop and just leave, but there was a fire inside me. It was getting brighter every second and I couldn't control. All my anger and hatred at everything suddenly burst out of me in waves. I could literally feel waves of heat radiating from me.

"You were supposed to be there for me. I was alone when mom died. Adam was the only one that cared, and now he's gone too." I was screaming as hot tears fell down my cheeks. "How could you just leave me like that? I needed you."

He stayed silent for a moment and I felt a sudden burst of hope. Maybe I had finally gotten through to him. Would I finally get my father back? But then he looked up at me.

"It was your fault she died. You weren't worth her life and you're not worth my time. You are not my daughter." My breath escaped me. I'd always assumed he blamed me for my mother's death, but to hear him actually say it was something completely different. Something I wasn't prepared for.

Just when I thought everything was okay again, it all went down the drain. How could he say I wasn't his daughter... I mean, it doesn't matter what happens; there's always some place in your heart for your _only child_, right? But what if he was being literal. _What would I do if he really wasn't my father?_

I was _so_ sick of crying. It seems like the only thing I'd been doing lately. My "dad" had left... I don't know when. I don't even remember going into my room and curling up in a ball on my bed. My heart was aching and I just wanted to sleep. But every time I closed my eyes I thought of my mother and it brought on a new round of fresh tears.

After a while of hopelessly trying to fall asleep I looked over at my alarm clock. 12:00 AM. I frowned and sat up. My pain had subsided and was replaced by red-hot anger again.

I hated my father for deserting me, for telling me it was my fault, for saying he wasn't my father. I hated Adam for deserting me and treating my like I was never his best friend. I hated everyone who ever made fun of me because of my eyes or because of how smart I was.

Eventually I worked myself up so much I saw red. Out of nowhere, all of my books flew off my shelf and hit the wall with a very loud crash. I gasped and sat, paralyzed. _I did not do that..._ I kept thinking over and over. I didn't need anything else that was going to me make me more of a freak than I already was.

I picked all the books up and slowly placed them back on the shelves with shaking hands. Its strange. For a moment I believed that I had moved the books. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I felt oddly... comforted. Like I belonged to something. Like someone was out there... looking for me.

I shook my head, and laid down, now overcome with exhaustion. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light.

**Adam's POV**

I had taken Melissa home not long after Bree and Jason left. I didn't want to hang around with her for no reason. The only thing she'd been talking about since we got here was her clothes and how some other girl was trying to take her place as cheer captain.

I shook my head and killed the engine when I got home. I just sat in the car for a moment, trying to contain my mixed emotions before I went inside. Finally I sighed and got out of the car.

The house was silent when I walked in. Then I heard the clatter of a dish against the dining room floor. I walked in to see Allison, my 13-year-old sister about to clean up a puddle of paint water off the hard wood floor.

She paled significantly when she heard my foot steps. But then sighed in relief when she saw that it was just me.

"Adam. I didn't expect you home so early." She said and I glanced at the clock. I sighed and grabbed a towel from the drawer, handing to her. "Thanks." she mumbled as she cleaned up her mess.

"Allie." I said, calling her the nickname I've called her since she was born. I'm the only one who calls her that. I guess it's an older brother thing. "What are you doing?" She laughed nervously.

"Um... an art project?" she said, but it sounded more like a question. I had to keep myself from groaning. She always did this. "When is it due?" I asked and she bit her lip, not looking at me. "It was due today but my teacher said she would be cleaning up her class tomorrow." She whispered and this time I groaned, even though I was expecting that answer.

"Allie-" I started but she cut me off. "I know, I know. But I swear it wasn't my fault this time Adam. I was working on a history project all this week and I totally forgot. Please don't tell mom and dad." I stared at her for a moment and then sighed.

Here's the thing. Are parents are _not_ chill about anything that has to do with school. If we don't get straight A's then we're basically banned from everything until we get our grade back up.

"You know you're going to be in high school next year." She didn't even try to argue with me, just nodded. Which surprised me because she was always the outgoing one. "What do you need help with?" I asked and her face lite up. "Really?" I nodded and she bulldozed me with a hug.

"Thank you Adam." I smiled, glad she wasn't a diva teenager that locked herself in her room all day. "Um...Allie?" She looked up at me. "How were you planning on getting to school tomorrow?" I asked and she blushed. Ah, surprise surprise. A flaw in her plan. I laughed and she frowned. "Don't worry. I'll take you."

So there we were, sitting at the dining room table, making a picture. It was one of those pictures where you take a whole bunch of pieces of paper in different shades of black, grey, and white and placing them together to re-create a photo.

After a while it started to look familiar. "Hey, what picture are we making anyway?" She didn't say anything, just handed me a photo. My heart froze. It was one of me, Allie, and Bree on the beach. Our mom had put the picture in black and white.

Allie was sitting criss-cross in the sand. There was a heart drawn in the sand in front of her with all our names in it. I had my arm around Bree's shoulders and she was smiling. She was so happy.

She seemed to notice I was tense and looked at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the picture. "Where did you get this?" She fidgeted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "I was looking around in the attic for a picture to use. It was in a box marked junk so..." She paused.

"Why doesn't Bree come over anymore Adam?" The words cut me to the bone and I realized how much I missed her. "Its- complicated Allie." I put the picture down and stood up. "You okay to finish by yourself. She glanced at our work and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks Adam." I nodded numbly and walked up the stairs to my room. I felt so numb that the only thing I could do was lay down on my bed. I pulled my phone out with the sudden urge to call Bree and apologize.

But then I realized: _She isn't going to forgive me for this. Why would she? _But I just... I needed her to know I was sorry. Was I already too deep? Their prank was already set into motion. _No...my prank_. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

I could tell her about the prank now and save her from the whole thing. Quite possibly save our friendship. But some part of me wasn't willing to let go of my popularity. I just couldn't let go of my new "friends" and save my best friend.

**A/N: Alright. Don't hate me too much. I know the thing with the books might be a little confusing now but trust me, it will make sense. If you have an idea of why this is happen, don't post it in a review. Let it be a surprise for other people. You can message me if you like.**

**Anyway, hopefully I'll hear from you guys.**

**Littleelizabethhenshaw~ Thank you so much for your continued support. Glad you like it.**

**The rest of you who are reading~ Please review. I'm dying to know what you think.**

**- muzic-wolf 3**


	9. Chapter 9: A Life Forgotten

**A/N: Alright, so I've had a boatload of homework to do. Most of it was just study guides for my final's next week. The last week of school... Where did the time go. Amway, you guys who are reading this, please... **_**please**_**, leave me a review. I'm absolutely dying to know what you think.**

**Oh yeah, I altered the 1st chapter a bit too. 'Cause I was gonna bring in a step-mother but then I got an even better idea so I got rid of the "evil step-mother" thing. That's all, so enjoy this chapter.**

**Bree's POV**

_Everything is so hazy. The streets are noisy with all the people around me. "Excuse me..." I ask, but no on hears me. I'm completely invisible to them. Where am I? I have absolutely no idea._

_Suddenly there's a loud crash and I looked up to see someone appear out of the smoke coming from the window of a building, which I'm assuming is a hospital. I gasp when I realize he's holding someone, and everyone turns to look. Then the streets are filled with chaos as he drops the guy he was holding and he falls to his death, but he stops before he hits the ground._

_The scene changes as police flood the scene but they're all pushed away by some kind of force field. I feel it but for some reason I'm not affected. I feel a connection to the guy that I cannot explain._

_Without warning the scene changes. The guy from before is on the ground and he's injured but he looks completely deranged. I can feel his pain. He is alone, just like me._

_"Don't shoot please!" A different guy from before screams at the cops while he stands over the original guy who's bleeding badly and struggling to get off the ground. _

_But the cop's do shoot and I horror floods through me as the protector of the first guy gets shot. His scream fills the air but luckily its only his right hand. Then it changes again._

_"Andrew! Andrew, stop! Don't hurt them! Andrew!" This only fills the guy (Andrew) with a boiling rage and he screams, sending out a powerful shockwave._

_"Andrew, don't make me do this! Stop!" He looks around frantically as people ran in fear and windows broke everywhere. I feel his anguish and I can't explain how I knew, but I did. I knew what he was going to do next._

_The spear of a nearby Indian statue flew out and speared Andrew, killing him instantly._

A scream ripped through silence of the house as I shot straight up in bed. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I was shaking. I looked over at the bright blue numbers of my alarm clock. _4:15am_.

_It was just a dream... Nothing but a dream. _The thing is I couldn't shake the feeling that it had been more than a dream. The connection I felt to those two guys.

Andrew's anger was so much like mine. But he must have been a figment of my imagination. Someone I created so I wouldn't be the only one in pain...right?

I sat there for what seemed like a few minutes but when I looked at the clock again it was already 5. So I stood shakily and wiped my eyes as I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I cam back out my phone was ringing. For a second my heart leapt at the thought that it could be Adam, but I quickly extinguished that hope.

"Hello?" I asked, without checking the I.D.

"Hey Bree..." The voice made my heart leap and my throat constrict.

"Hi Jason. What's up?" I asked, my voice tight, and still shaking from my nightmare. The silence was almost unbearable. Then he finally spoke.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for taking off so quickly yesterday. I wanted to say something but I just- I needed to think. I know I should have at least said bye but I couldn't..." His voice trailed off and this time it was me that made the silence. "Are you still there Bree?"

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm still here, and it's okay. It was a lot to dump on you. I wasn't going to tell you. It all just sort of...came out." I grabbed my backpack and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad you forgive me because I'm outside." I froze in the process of my morning routine. "I'm sorry if you think that's creepy and I know you have you're own car-"

"Hey, its fine. I'll be out in a second." I say, even though I should have told him to leave me alone. Sometimes I think my brain is just damaged.

"Bree, whats wrong? You haven't said anything the whole ride." I looked over at Jason and felt guilty. "Sorry. It's just, my dad was home when I got back yesterday and..."

I trailed off as he pulled into the parking lot. So many people where looking at me and I felt so awkward. "Its nothing." I said and he sighed. "You don't need to tell me anything Bree. I just want you to know I'm here for you." He paused and smiled.

"By the way, your eyes are still as beautiful as they were yesterday. Don't hide them." I blushed and nodded. He didn't say anything more. That is, until we got into home room.

Unfortunately, Adam and his gang were already in class. Of course, Melissa was hanging on him, which made me sick to my stomach. But I ignored it the best I could (which wasn't very good at all).

Jason took my hand and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry about them." He whispered and I smiled up at him.

All through class there seemed to be something that was troubling him but I figured he would tell me later.

"Hey, Bree?" He asked as we walked out of class. He had his arm around me and all the cheerleaders that passed us gave me the evil eye. I'm not going to deny that they scared me, but I felt safer with Jason.

"Whats up?" I asked. "There's going to be a bonfire on the beach over winter break and I was wondering if you wanted to go." What he said rolled around in my mind and I looked up at him.

"We don't have to talk to anyone or even be with the group. I just thought it would be fun. To get your mind off of things."

We stopped at my locker and I grabbed my English book. "Yeah fine. I'll go. I don't have anything else better to do. So it's in like 2 and a half months right?" He looked up at the ceiling and i knew he was calculating what i had already figured out. "Yeah. It'll be fun. Trust me."

I did trust him, but should I have?

**A/N: Alrighty, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Its like 11 o'clock and I'm up writing this. I'm a little tired so I'll probably come make adjustments to this chapter later. if I do, I'll tell you. (Obviously)**

**Anyway, goodnight to you all. Or at least, goodnight for me. =D**

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE Review!**

**Luv ya and see y'all later,**

**~ muzic-wolf**


	10. Chapter 10: No Turning Back

**A/N: I got another review yesterday and I was absolutely overjoyed. Anyway, I will try to watch out for spelling errors because they bother me too. Also, I apologize in advance if it takes me a long time to post new chapters. Unfortunately, I have summer homework, and then I have band camp. So, I don't have a lot of free time. Well, here's the next chapter.**

_*1 Month Later* _

**Adam's POV**

It was literally painful to watch Bree walk around with Jason. It was painful to watch her walking around with someone who was only pretending to love her. _Why am I doing this to her? _

We were all at lunch now and I couldn't keep my eyes off of them. They were sitting a few tables away from us. When he put his arm around her it made me want to walk over and punch him. _That should be me._

My brain shut down as soon as I thought that. It just kept replaying in my head. _You're jealous Adam._ I refused to admit that to myself so I pushed the thought from my head.

Now all I could think about was how wrong this was. The fact that she looked so happy. The way her eyes lite up when she laughed. She was pretty much back to her old self. Which means she was vulnerable. _All the feelings that she thinks Jason has for her, they're all fake and it's going to push her over the edge._

Melissa was sitting next to me and talking my ear off. Something about what she was going to wear for the bonfire.

"What is up with you Adam?" I snapped out of my haze and turned to look at Angel. I could tell she didn't really care what was wrong with me, but apparently everyone else did, now that she had pointed all their attention at me.

"Nothing. I was just wondering... Well- I just think maybe we shouldn't go through with this after all. The prank on Bree, I mean." The silence that followed my statement was crushing. Everyone was staring at me with wide eyes and looks of shock, disbelief, and confusion. But one person remained neutral.

"What are earth are you talking about?" Alec asked, while everyone else stayed frozen. He looked right at me when he asked the question but he sounded as casual as if he was asking me what time it was.

In truth, I had no idea where all that had come from. It sort of just slipped out. Like the old me was trying to break out. But I quickly sealed those feelings away.

"I just meant that maybe it isn't the best time..." I trailed off, not knowing how I was going to continue that. Angel looked at me skeptically and then there was an evil glint in her blue eyes.

"I think you might have a little crush on the girl Adam." She said nonchalantly and the whole table fell into a tense silence. Can you say awkward?

What Angel said must have registered into Melissa's head a few seconds late. As soon as she got it, she turned and glared daggers at the back of Bree's head.

"You're mental Angel." Demetri said quietly with a sigh. She wasn't even fazed by that. She just kept her gaze on me. "I think I'm right." she said, tapping her fingers against the table. "Why else would you be feeling guilty?"

"I don't feel guil-"

"Yes, you do. You know I'm starting to think we shouldn't have let you into our group." She said with a shrug.

Her accussing statement made me go numb. I couldn't think or feel anything. Was I really in this so deep that just the idea of letting go of my popularity seemed unreal and just plain ridiculous?

_Riiiing!_

I felt like I was in a movie or something. Everyone around us was moving in a blur, but it was like we were frozen.

Then suddenly time picked up again. Alec was the first to leave, without even saying goodbye. "I'll see you later Angel." Demetri said before standing up and walking away. Alice and Melissa walked off to class together.

Angel and I stood up at the same time and she turned away from me. I turned to walk away but then she spoke.

"Your old life is gone Adam. Those feelings you had for Bree...They don't matter anymore." She stopped talking for a moment but she didn't walk away so I didn't move. "I know what everyone thinks of me... But I didn't used to be this way. I used to be so... normal. Average." She laughed a little. "Now everyone hates me. All I have is my friends now. Despite what people may think, we look out for each other, and we wouldn't turn our backs on each other."

"What I'm saying is our appearance is all we have. I can't stop you from leaving, that's your choice. The thing is, you won't be accepted as one of them anymore. You'll always be seen as a popular." She sighed and looked up at the passing clouds. "She won't forgive you. Trust me... I know."

With that, she walked away to class. The yard was completely empty now and I wondered vaguely where the security guards were. But the main thing going through my mind as I walked to class was Angels last statement.

_She won't forgive you. Trust me...I know._

**Bree's POV**

_"Andrew! Andrew, stop! Don't hurt them! Andrew!" This only fills the guy (Andrew) with a boiling rage and he screams, sending out a powerful shockwave._

_This same dream again. Except this time it isn't the guy screaming at Andrew to stop. It's me, and I know what comes next. I'm going to kill him. The thought makes my blood freeze but I can't stop myself._

_Andrew needs to be stopped... The thought goes through my mind without permission as I look around for something. _

_No...No stop please. But it's too late. Suddenly the spear is flying and-_

"Bree...hey Bree, get up." I couldn't identify the voice as I slowly sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

_Where am I?_ Then I remembered. After school Jason had taken me back to his place. I guess he knew I wouldn't want to go back home, so I didn't argue.

His mom was nice. She made me feel at home, like I was wanted...cared for, and it made me ache for my mother, even though I barely knew her. But I put on a smile, not wanting to make Jason feel bad.

Anyway, Jason had put in the movie Transformers. When the movie started we were on opposite sides of the couch. Somehow I ended up leaning on Jason's shoulder...asleep. Embarrassing much?

"Sorry Jason. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I said. I looked over at him and smiled but he frowned.

"Something wrong?" I asked and he stayed silent for a moment. "Who's Andrew?" For a second I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about, then I remember my dream.

It horrified me that I was calling out some random guys name from a very strange dream. "I don't know. I mean, I had this really weird dream. Trust me, its nothing."

Jason smiled at me but the dream kept replaying in my mind. Jason had woken me up before the worst part... An involuntary shudder ran down my spine at the thought of what I was going to do to Andrew. _Get a grip Bree. It was just a dream._

"You okay Bree?" Jason's voice broke through my thoughts and I looked over at him. "Hmm? Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it anyway?" Jason grabbed his phone off the coffee table and looked at it.

"It's almost 6:30." He said and after a moment I stood up. "I should be getting back home." _Before my dad gets back..._ I guess Jason could tell what I meant by the look on my face because he stood up. "Okay, let's go then."

**~~Skip~~**

"Thanks for the ride Jason." I said as I opened the door. I was about to get out when he grabbed my arm. I looked back at him. "Everything okay?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice. He didn't say anything for a moment. I knew I shouldn't over-react but I couldn't help all the worst case scenarios that were running through my mind.

_He's going to break up with me, isn't he? Of course he is. How could you ever think he would like someone like you..._

"Bree, how long have we been dating?" _Oh god...He is breaking up with me. Stop that. Don't over-react. _"Um... About 3 months." He pause for a moment. "Why do you a-"

My question was cut off when his lips touched mine. For a moment I was too dazed to do anything. Then I kissed him back.

Sparks flew and my heart was racing... Not. I know, I'm a romantic kill joy. But I just didn't feel anything. He pulled away from me and I was still a little dazed.

"You okay?" I focused my gaze on Jason. "Yeah...I'm fine. It's just that..." I didn't know how I was supposed to finish that. I didn't even know where that statement was going.

"Was that your first kiss?" The surprise in Jason's voice made my face get hot and I knew my cheeks must have been very red. I couldn't even force myself to answer.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It's fine. But if I had known it was your first kiss I would have made it more special. Like, on top of the ferris wheel or something."

I forced a smile at him. "No, its okay." Silence followed and it wasn't comfortable silence. it was the kind of silence that made you squirm in your seat. Can silence be crushing, because I couldn't breath.

"Well um... I'll see you tomorrow." I finally managed to squeak out as I stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. I'll pick you up tomorrow... If you want?" I was tempted to say no. But then I would feel guilty. _Sometimes I think I'm too nice._

"Yeah. Just text me when you get here. See you tomorrow." I forced a smile and waved as he drove away.

My mood quickly darkened. _How do you really feel about him Bree? You didn't feel anything when he kissed you. In fact, in only reminded you of A-_

I refused to let his name cross my mind, but it was no use. Because Jason hadn't even given me a chance to answer. That wasn't my first kiss...

My first kiss was on the beach by the boardwalk... Adam had been my first kiss. It had been quick and we had never acted on it. I doubt he even remembers. But that one kiss had held more emotion any of Jason's kisses ever would.

But I couldn't think about that. Adam would never think of me like that. But I couldn't deny it to myself anymore. Jason had just confirmed something for me. I was in love with my ex-best friend.

Man... Could my life get any worse?

**A/N: And the next chapter has arrived. I decided to give Angel a little bit of a back story. Oh, and I made a tumblr blog dedicated to this story. The link will be on my profile by tomorrow. If I forget to put them up, then feel free to message me.**

**Until then, Review. I want to know what you guys think.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Other Side of the Tracks

**A/N: Okay... I'm up at 3:30 in the morning writing this and I really doubt I'm going to get any sleep. Plus, this is the only free time I have to write. There is no way I'd be able to concentrate. So here I am, listening to Andy Grammer, Owl City, and Green Day. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter. I had a stroke of genius the other day. You guys will never see it coming. :D**

**Btw, "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" by Green Day is perfect for Angel... and Bree... and Adam. The main characters basically. **

**Jason's POV**

My eyes opened for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight. I could no go to sleep no matter what I did. Every time I started to fall asleep, Bree popped into my head.

I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned. Only 4 o'clock... I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling. Darkness swelled around me, as well as guilt. It was crushing and I found it hard to breath.

_I know this all started as a dumb prank but... _Every time I pictured her sad it made my stomach knot up in the guilty kind of way.

It's not that I've developed feelings for her. I still love Alice. I just feel protective of her like an older brother.

_You shouldn't have kissed her then. Were you even thinking of how much more that would hurt her? _No... Obviously not.

My next thought was more crushing. _How could Adam do this to her? _He knew that her mother was gone and that her father could care less.

I'll admit, when we first came up with this prank, I could have cared less how Bree felt. I didn't care about her life or her feelings. Messing with other kids was fun and it made me feel...superior.

But then I got to know her. I actually learned about her life. She was so willing to open up to me simply because she didn't have anyone else who cared.

After that I could stand to see her sad, because it made me sad, as cheesy as that sounds. I wanted to do whatever I had to do to keep her smiling and laughing.

Now all of that is going to be torn away in an instant. I'm afraid of what it will do to her. I couldn't bear to see her heartbroken. But what could I do?

**Angel's POV**

_I looked around but all I could see were shadows and darkness. Where am I? Suddenly a figure appears and as it gets closer, it becomes clearer. My breath catches in my throat. _

_"Mom...is that you?" I would know her face anywhere but I have to be sure. Her soft smile confirms my thoughts and I rush into her open arms. _

_"Is is really you? Or is my mind just making this up?" I ask through tears, although I'm afraid to know the answer. Her arms wrap around me and she feels so...real. "Its real Angel. I'm here."_

_"Mom happened to you? Why did you leave us?" She pulled away from me and smiled, brushing my hair out of my eyes. "Don't worry sweetheart. You'll have all the answers soon enough. But right now you need to listen."_

_I nodded and she continued. "Angel, there is danger ahead. But you're going to need help to prevent it." Her voice was becoming more distant and she was becoming more and more transparent._

_"I can't stay much longer Angel. I just you to know that I love you and your father. I'm so sorry." She smiled sadly. "We forgive you mom. I love you." She smiled and then she was gone._

I sat up in bed and for a moment everything was still. Then the sobs erupted from my chest and shook my body. I didn't even try to stop the flow of tears.

So I guess I should explain what's going on, huh? Okay, so my name is Angel Garetty, and I'm not... normal. I'll start from the beginning.

A long time ago my dad lived in Seattle with his cousin, Andrew. Most people in California don't remember, never knew, or just don't care what happened there.

I never actually saw it because I wasn't born but the scene haunts my dreams. I've never told my dad because I think it would scare him that I knew what he did.

I don't know exactly how it happened, but my dad, his friend Steve, and Andrew all got an... ability. They could move objects with their mind. Telekinesis.

Andrew went completely haywire. It wasn't that he didn't have control of his power. It's that he believed he was superior. He hurt a lot of people and tried to kill his father.

So my dad killed him. Then he left of course, or he would have been arrested for murder, even if Andrew was an insane killer.

He only went back once and that was after graduation, to get his girlfriend Casey; my mother.

When I was 2 years old she left. Gone without a trace. No warning, no goodbye, not even a note. We spent years looking for her. But by the time we found out where she was, it was too late. She had died in a car accident.

With nowhere else to go, we stayed in California. So now here I am. I'm eighteen and a junior in highschool. We moved around a lot so unfortunately I'm a year behind.

Oh, one other thing. I have my fathers power. I don't use it, but I can control it. I guess my dad passed it down to me. He knows about my power but we don't talk about it. He never _ever_ uses his power. Or at least, not that I know of. I mean, it would make sense that he doesn't use it because it reminds him of Andrew, and Steve, who was struck by lightning.

So that's all. I have a pretty messed up family, or what's left of it. But I guess you're all wondering why I told Adam what I did. It's because the same thing happened to me.

I was eight years old when we came to California. I had to repeat the second grade because I wasn't finished with school when we left.

I was kind of the loner freak, even back in the second grade. I guess that had something to do with the fact that one of my eyes used to be slightly more greenish. But now they're both bright blue.

But there was one guy that came up to me; Austin. At first I was shy and I didn't want to talk to him. I was still heartbroken at the time. I remember one day he asked me why I was so sad and I just burst into tears. I told him that my mom had died through sobs.

I figured he would leave me alone after that. Instead, he bought me a little white bear with angel wings. "Your mom is angel. She wouldn't want you to be sad." That's what he told, and I thought it was kind of funny since my name is Angel.

After that we were attached at the hip. We did everything together and everyone said we would make a cute couple. I always ignored them. I did like him as more than a friend, but I wasn't willing to risk our friendship.

Then we hit high school and I just threw it all in the trash, and then set fire to it. In middle I joined gymnastics and I was in love with it. So I figured I would join cheerleading in highschool.

The cheerleaders were all impressed with my gymnastic skill. But there was a catch. I could only join if I ditched Austin. It should have been a simple choice. Austin. It would always be Austin.

I couldn't figure out why they didn't like him. I mean, he was handsome. I guess it was because he wasn't a football player. He didn't want to be one.

I told them I needed to think. What did I need to think about? Austin was more important to me than anything else. They said they'd give me until homecoming to decide. As time went on I realized that the cheerleaders got whatever they wanted because of their popularity.

I didn't have a lot, and suddenly I wanted that life. I wanted it more than anything. Wanted to be noticed, admired, and respected.

The very next day I was going to tell them my decision. That's when Austin decided to do something that would break my heart... and his.

Somehow he'd made friends in every club in the school and they'd helped him set up a presentation in the gym. A whole assembly, just for him. I can still see the whole thing...

**-Flashback-**

_**Everyone please report to the gym at this time. **__Said the voice on the intercom. It sounded more like a student that a staff member. Without even thinking twice about it, I headed to the gym with everyone else. Our school was pretty small so all the grades fit in the bleachers._

_"Hey guys, how are you doing? Happy to be getting out of class I bet." I looked down at the president of ASB from my seat at the top of the bleachers as the crowed went wild. We have a lot of school spirit. _

_"Okay guys. This is a very special assembly. First I would like you all to meet my friend Austin. Get over here Austin." My stomach flipped as Austin walked over to him._

_"I know how you all love the drama." he said and there was more yelling. He waved his hands and they stopped. "So right now, here in this gym, Austin needs to ask something to someone very special." _

_There were whispers all around me and I shifted in my seat. _

Who would Austin need to tell something to? Could it be a girl? What else could this be about? Does he really like a girl so much that he would do all this... Why didn't he ever tell me he liked someone? _My stomach twisted painfully and I realized that it would be painful to watch him with anyone else. _Well, at least he'll have someone...

_They guy gave Austin the microphone and he looked up at the crowd, as if looking for someone. His eyes locked onto mine and he held my gaze. My palms got sweaty and I realized what this was. _

Oh god...No. No no no... Please Austin don't do this...

_But time kept on going. "Alright guys. I'm here right now, talking into this microphone..." he paused but his eyes never left mine. "Because there's a girl in this room that I need to ask something." _

_My heart froze but I couldn't move, couldn't blink... couldn't even breath._

_"I've known her since the second grade and she's the best person I've ever met." He stopped and there was pin drop silence. "Angel Garetty." People that had class with me all turned to look at me. Others looked around, hopelessly searching for the girl he called. _

_"You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you. Everyone says we would make a good couple, and it made me realize I like you as more than a friend." There were various aww's throughout the crowd._

_"So I'm here to ask you a question. Angel, will you go to homecoming with me?" he asked and I felt like I was being crushed by a 5 ton weight._

_He stared up at me expectantly, and after a moment he looked disappointed that I didn't say anything or more or smile._

_I glanced to my right, meeting eyes with the head cheerleader, Tiffany. The look on her face said it all. _Say yes and you can kiss cheerleading goodbye. _I didn't even feel myself stand up. Before I could stop myself, I ran down the bleachers and out the door._

_I could hear the commotion as I ran but I didn't slow down. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm and I looked up at him._

_"Angel, I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He said worried and I shook my head. "I can't Austin...I'm sorry." The sadness in his eyes could have killed me if I looked at him long enough._

_"What are you talking about?" Tears slipped down my cheeks. "Austin. I'm so sorry." He wiped my tears away. "Hey, its okay. You're still my best friend." he smiled but tears kept coming. What did I want more. Popularity or my best friend?_

_"Angel, tell me what's wrong. You haven't cried since the second grade." I stepped away from him. "You need to leave." I said and he froze. "I'm not just going to leave you like this."_

_"Please Austin... Please." He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "No, Angel. Tell me what this is about."_

_I felt like I was going to explode. My heart ached and my stomach knotted. There was a pounding in my ears and the pressure in my head was almost unbearable._

_"I went for my cheerleading try out a couple of weeks ago." I paused and we waited for me to continue. I wasn't sure if I could, but I finally found the courage to speak. _

_"I did good. But they said I could only join if-if..." I couldn't finish but he knew. "You have to stop hanging out with me." I couldn't answer him. "So that's it Ange? After all this... we're just done? I thought we meant more than high school popularity."_

_"You know I've always been the reject Austin. All I want is to be respected. For people to notice me." He shook his head and he couldn't even look at me for a second. "You were never a reject to me. I notice you. I respect you. Angel, I love you. Isn't that enough?" _

_The silence between us was palpable. Before I could say anything, he leaned in and kissed me. All intelligible thoughts left my mind. _Why would I ever let this go? I love Austin. God, I love him.

_Then I realized what was happening. I pulled away from him and before I could stop myself my right hand struck him unnaturally hard across his cheek. The first time I had used my power since I realized I had them and learned to control them. But that came out of nowhere._

_He held his cheek and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Not just physical, but deep emotional pain._

Did I really just hit my best friend?

_"Well...I guess it really is more important. I know you feel the same way I do Angel. But you have your priorities." He said sadly and I couldn't think of anything that would fix this. I didn't... want to fix it._

_He seemed to be waiting for me to confirm his fears. Then he sighed. "Well. I hope you have a nice life Angel. Enjoy your popularity." Then he was gone._

**-End Flashback-**

I sat on my bed, clutching a small white, winged bear to my chest as tears streamed down my cheeks. Remembering hurt. I had so many painful memories. But I guess I deserved it.

The day of the assembly was a Friday. Before school ended I was officially a cheerleader.

The following Monday, Austin was gone. He wasn't enrolled in our school anymore and no one knew where his family had gone. They had just picked up and left.

His absence left a gaping hole in my heart. A hole that nothing could fill. I think I smashed my own soul to bits. From then on I decided I wouldn't be the shy girl anymore.

The old Angel was gone with Austin. Not long after I met Demetri and every cheerleader needs a football player boyfriend, right?

After Tiffany graduated, I became captain, even though I was only a sophomore. I was more qualified and skilled than any of the other girls.

Sometimes I wonder if I made the right choice that night. Sometimes I feel like Austin was never even real. Like he was just a figment of my imagination because I was so lonely.

I find myself wondering what I would do if he ever came back. But then I realize something.

_He is never going to forgive me._

**A/N: Were you surprised? Have you figured out my devious plan yet? Obviously this was part of it. I decied to make Angel a bit more important. Who doesn't like a stuck-up cheerleader, right? But now you know that she is less stuck-up than she seems. She's just trying to cover up her pain. Anway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**So let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW! :D**

**- muzic-wolf**


	12. Chapter 12: Buried

**A/N: Okay, so for those of you who have never seen the movie chronicle, the story from here on could get kind of confusing. It won't be tied completely to the movie but as you can see, I've already made references. (Bree's dream)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter and I will see you at the end. Happy reading.**

_*Day Before the Bonfire*_

**Bree's POV**

I decided to drive myself to school today, which turned out to be a mistake. I found that I couldn't deal with all the whispers around me by myself. All the accusing stares and gossip going around was enough to make me want to crawl into a deep dark hole and stay there until high school was over.

Fortunately, all the whispers today were slightly tolerable, because they weren't focused on me. A few people did glance at me when I walked by and then continued with their whispers. But most of the pointless talk today was about the bonfire.

Some girls were rambling on and on about what they were going to wear, and which of their obsessed "fanboys" they were going to take just so they could crush their hopes when the night was over. Other groups sat in angry silence because they weren't invited.

"Hey Bree." Jason said with a bright smile as he came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Are you excited?" I looked up at him. "Hm? Oh. Yeah, can't wait." I meant to sound convincing but my voice came out as half-heartedly excited.

"You know...we don't have to go." He said, and I took the hesitation in his voice as disappointment. Guilt flooded my system along with the fact that my stomach was already churning nervously.

"Of course we're going. My brain just isn't awake yet. I'm not a morning person." I said as we walked into first period English. The way the other kids in the class fell into silence as we walked in made me want to hurl and I was extremely glad I hadn't eaten breakfast.

I tried my best to avoid the eyes of the popular kids as we walked by, but I couldn't help it. I looked up, and surprisingly, none of them were looking. None, except for Adam. _Great... now I'm light-headed too._ See, ever since I admitted to myself that I love my be- _ex_-best friend, I can't even look at him without feeling weak-kneed... and it sucked, majorly. "Only if you're sure..." I snapped my gaze away from Adam smiled up at Jason and we took our seats in the back of class. "I'm positive."

**Adam's POV**

Just like always, I felt my blood boil when Jason walked in, his arm around Bree. Their conversation was what caught my attention, though. It seemed like Jason was giving her a way out. Could it be that he actually liked her now... No. Impossible. "Jason's gone soft. He's actually giving her a way out. He's going to ruin the whole plan." Melissa pouted and leaned back in her seat.

I glanced up and met eyes with Angel. After she told me what she did, I went around looking for answers. I know it wasn't nice of respectful to be snooping but I was curious. Alec told me when he found out I'd been looking around. He's the type of guy that blends in with the background. See's everything, and knows everything, but never says and never admits to anything.

I couldn't look at her the same way after that I found out. Of course, the look on her face told me that she knew that I knew. But her expression was also neutral, like she didn't care if I told anyone. We both knew it wouldn't change a thing.

But right then, it looked as if she wanted me to defend Bree. I must have been imagining things though so I ignored it and tapped my fingers on the desk absent mindedly. "Bree has a guilt trip. If she thinks Jason is giving her the choice, she'll feel pressured to go because he doesn't want to let him down. She knows that he wants to go, and she also knows that he won't go if she doesn't."

Everything that came out of my mouth was half truth and half lie. It was true that Bree had a guilt trip. She hates to let people down. Whether it was true or false that Jason was playing her... I have no idea.

**Angel's POV**

_I guess popularity is as important to Adam as it was so me. It just took him longer to realize it._ I'll admit that it surprised me that he stayed, even after Alec told him my story. Yeah, I know it was Alec. There's only one gossip _guy_ at this school... that I know of.

This is going to sound shallow and selfish, but I didn't want Adam to go back to Bree. I was totally jealous of them. I never got my happy ending so why should they?

Austin never forgave me, and probably still hates me today because of what I did. But I can see it in Bree's eyes. She would forgive Adam in a heartbeat. It's really too bad that he's so blind he can't see it.

I tuned everyone out as I thought about my dream again. Was I going crazy? Had my mother just been a figment of my imagination or had she actually come to be in my sleep. There was no way to tell. So I decided to take a leap of faith.

So, what was the upcoming danger? Who's help was I going to need? What did any of it have to do with a bunch of popularity-hungry high schoolers. The whole thing just made my head hurt. I was just happy the whole thing with Bree would be over tonight.

Maybe she'd leave. She didn't seem like the kind of girl who could put up with continuous bullying for the rest of highschool. But I also knew that she didn't really have anywhere else to go. We were alike in a way that our mothers had died in car accidents.

The only difference in our lives was that I had a father who cared. From what Jason and Adam told us, her father could care less if she died. It almost made me feel guilty because I knew what it was like to be alone. I thought the old Angel was gone with Austin, but this guilty feeling made me think...

Maybe she wasn't gone. Just buried.

**A/N: I know, another filler chapter. I'm sorry if it makes you mad, but I wanted to get all the "main" characters thoughts down before the story becomes more... fast paced. Anyway, I really hope those of you who are reading haven't lost interest. I'm sorry if you have. **

**To those of you still reading: Thank you sooooooo much. I really appreciate your support. And I would absolutely love it if you would review. Thanks. =D**

**- muzic-wolf**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Agh, I know it's been forever. And I am sooooooooo sorry. You have no idea how much I've been wanting to post a new chapter. But I love you guys so much for keeping up with my story and I will try to update more. I just want to say that I haven't really had the motivation to do anything and I've been suffering from a major case of writers block. Plus I've been working on my European History homework. So, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Those of you who still have faith in me anyway... **

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching Ridiculousness when the doorbell rang. "I got it." I called, hoping Allie wouldn't come downstairs. She'd been up in her room all day and I didn't think to go up and check on her.

"Hey Jason." I said as I opened the door and let him in. He looked... nervous. I punched him in the arm and chuckled. "What's up with you man? You look like you're gonna have a heart attack." He looked up at me and I expected him to brush me off or offer up a sarcastic remark. Instead, he just stood there.

My smile faded. "Something wrong?" _Dumb question. Of course something is wrong. _"I-I can't do it." He said and for a moment I was confused. He didn't sound like himself. In fact, he kind of sounded like a wimp. "Can't do what?" He flopped down on the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not gonna take her to the party tonight. I can't do this to her."

Of course, I knew who he was talking about. "Jason, what are you talking about." I asked, still standing by the door. Jason gave a frustrated sigh. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." He said, standing up and facing me. "At first I was okay with all this because it's fun to mess with people. I'll admit that. But _this_... This is wrong Adam and you know it. You know about everything and I can't believe you. You've known Bree your whole life and you know what she's been through. You knew her mother died and you knew she was alone. You knew that her father didn't care and you still left her." He said, his voice steadily getting louder, but I kept my cool, letting his words go right through me. It's like I wasn't hearing him.

"I was never actually with her." I stated and he just stared at me with a blank expression. "That's such a load of-" he stopped and looked away from me for a second. "You might have everyone else fooled. I think you even have yourself fooled. But I can see right though this act. I saw the way you looked at us in school. I could see the anger in your eyes when I touched her. You practically radiate jealously."

I clenched my jaw, refusing to respond. I tried to ignore what he was saying, but it was all getting to me now. "This prank your going to pull on Bree. It would haunt you for the rest of your life. What would you do if something happened to her? How would you feel?"

I couldn't take it anymore. My arms shot out and I pushed him away from me. He staggered but caught himself before he fell. "You hurt her and I'll put you in the hospital." I growled at him, surprising myself. He stared at me, shocked into silence by the murderous look on my face. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

"The thing is, you've already hurt her. The only thing holding her up is me. I don't care if she hates me, but she is going to figure out about all this." He paused, and pushed past me, walking towards the door. I didn't even turn around. "She loved you Adam. You hurt her and she still loves. As much she tries to hide it, I can see it. The odds are that you're probably gonna lose her for good tonight. As far as I'm concerned, you're gonna get whats coming to you. You don't deserve to have someone like her."

I turned around as he opened the door. "I never wanted to hurt her. I just didn't know what else to do." I said quietly. Jason's shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed. "You brought this on yourself Adam. You tell Bree tonight or I will." With that he was gone. I stayed completely still until I heard Jason's car drive away.

Thats when I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Adam... what's going on?" I couldn't answer her. _I _was still trying to figure out what had happened. Jason was right. I deserved whatever happened tonight. Could I really own up to what I had done? I don't think I could stand to see her face. But if Jason told her, than she'd think I didn't care at all. I flopped down on the couch and put my elbows on my knees, resting my head in my hands.

**Allison's POV**

I had never seen my brother look so... broken before. Cautiously I walked up to the couch and after a moments hesitation, I sat down beside him. "Adam?" He didn't answer me to I put a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Adam...What's wrong?" He finally looked up at me but it wasn't a look I wanted to see. He looked distant, as if he was really deep in thought or he was looking right through me.

"How much did you hear?" He asked, but he didn't really sound angry. "Enough to know why Bree doesn't come over anymore..." I said quietly and he looked back at the floor. "I messed up Allie." He said. I had no idea what to say to him. What could I have said?

"What are you going to do?" I asked and he sighed. "There's nothing I can do." I stared at him. "Nothing you can d-" Anger flooded through me. "Of course you can do something!" I yelled surprising myself. Adam snapped his head up to look at me, his eyes wide, and I stood up. "What is wrong with you Adam? You're not even going to try to fix this? Bree was your best friend and you're just going to let Jason tell her about all this."

Adam stood up as well. There was fire burning in his eyes. That was the first time I had ever been afraid of my brother. But I wasn't going to back down. "You know Bree would forgive you. You're just too scared own up to what you did. I can't believe that after everything you would just abandon her like that-"

"Oh get over it Allie!" He yelled, cutting me off, and I froze. "This isn't really about me, is it? You just want me to make up with Bree because she was your only friend. You've always been a loner. I guess it takes one to know one. I don't understand how such a friendless loser could be my sister."

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I couldn't do anything but stand there and take everything he was saying. "Oh, and news flash, Bree was never actually your friend. She was only nice to you out of pity because she knew you didn't have any friends."

_Don't listen to him. He's just angry. _Tears streamed down my cheeks as Adam's rant finally came to an end. The fire in his eyes had mostly burned out and I think he was just realizing everything he said. "You know, Bree loved you. She would never admit it, but I knew. I could tell you loved her too." I didn't want to be there any longer. I couldn't tell if the pain now imprinted on Adam's face was because I was crying or because he was regretting what he said. Not that it mattered.

"I hope Bree never forgives you Adam. You don't deserve her." I said and then turned and ran up the stairs. I don't know why I ran. Maybe I was expecting Adam to come after me and apologize, but it didn't happen. I slammed my room door shut and locked it. Not long after, I heard a car start and drive away from the house. I collapsed onto my bed, refusing to make a sound as tears fell down my cheeks.

Everything was still and the only sound was the constant ticking of the clock on my wall. My heart was aching and my hands shook as I unconsciously picked up my phone. I found myself staring at a text I had gotten earlier today.

**Adrian: **_have you changed your mind?_

For a moment I just stared at the text. I hated parties and being around large groups. But that wasn't the only reason I was nervous. A bunch of the "cool" kids from my school were crashing a party. My stomach churned. It was a bad idea and the only reason I said no before was because Adam would have been all over me for it. Anger made me see red at the thought of my brother and I quickly texted back a response without thinking it through.

**Allison: **_yeah, I'm in_

**Bree's POV**

_I looked around the school grounds wondering how I got there. _Where is everyone? _I thought as I walked across the yard. "Bree..." I spun around but no one was there and a shiver ran down my spine. Suddenly I saw a silhouette across the yard. I took a few cautious steps forward and the figure also moved forward. I froze where I stood as the figure came within eye-shot. "Mom" I said. My voice sounded strange in the still, empty air. _

_She smiled. "I've missed you Bree. You've grown so much." What could I say to her? _This is a dream. She isn't here. This is all just my imagination._ Her smile faded slightly. "I know you think this is a dream Bree. But I'm really here." I shook my head and looked at her. "Then why didn't you come to me before?" She sighed. _

_"I wanted to. But I'm here now because I need to tell you something. You need to be careful." She said. "Be careful? Why?" I asked, fear seeping into my voice. "I know you don't understand what's happening to you Bree. You're trying to ignore it. But your ability... Your gift. It can't be ignored. Your... father. He passed it down to you."_

I thought I was imagining things. But maybe I really had thrown those books of my shelf... with my mind. Its seemed insane. _"Gift? Mom, I threw books off my shelf with my mind. It's not a gift. What if I hurt someone? What if I get mad? And what do you mean my father? He has powers?" She looked up at the sky as if she was searching for something. "I should have told you. But you were so young. You wouldn't have understood. I wanted to wait..." Sadness clouded her eyes._

_My mouth was dry and I was almost afraid to ask what she meant. "Should have told me what?" She looked back at me. Her figure was starting to fade. "I'm so sorry Bree." Her voice was getting quieter. "Wait! What did you need to tell me." I said frantically. "The answers will come Bree. They are closer than you think..."_

I jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. It was getting dark outside and I knew Jason would be here soon to pick me. I really didn't want to go to this party. I didn't fit in with this crowd and the whole idea just put a really bad feeling in my stomach.

My phone buzzed, gliding across my nightstand and I picked it up. It was completely ridiculous but I always held a small hope that maybe...just maybe, it was Adam.

**Jason: **_Hey, I'm coming over right now. Be there in 10._

I didn't respond and suddenly wondered what I should wear. After a second of debate and staring at my closet, I finally went with my dark blue skinny jeans, white tank-top, and grey plaid button up shirt. It was a plain outfit and I hoped it would help take the attention away from me.

I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. I decided against eyeliner and just put on lip gloss.

A car honk sounded outside and I put my phone in my pocket. I walked down the stairs and out the door, locking it behind me. When I got in the passenger seat I noticed Jason looked almost nervous. "Something wrong Jason?" I asked and he looked at me. "No...everything's fine." I wasn't convinced but I figured he'd tell me when he was ready.

"You look nice Bree." he said and I blushed. "Thanks..." He smiled and pulled out onto the road. I leaned against the door and watched the scenery fly by. The nervous knot in my stomach kept getting tighter and tighter to the point where I felt like I was going to be sick.

_You're over-reacting... This is just a normal party. People go to parties all the time. Why should this one be any different?_

**A/N: What did you guys think of that? I really hope you liked it and again, I'm so sorry it took so long. Favorite and Review, because you know I want to hear what you think. :D**

**Also, don't forget to check out my tumblr blog for this story and my other stories. The links are on my profile page. **

**Until next time,**

**- muzic-wolf**


End file.
